


The Girl With The Ferret

by Mynamewasrin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Avatar, Bending, F/M, Fighting, Idontknowwhattoputdown, Lemons, Romance, mature content, mature language, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin
Summary: Koami was a young girl who grew up in the fire nation, but ran away after they had taken her mother away from her. She was friends with Zuko growing up, but hasn't seen him in years. It's been four years now since she ran away, and now she goes by the name of Ami. She wanders onto a ship that she quickly finds out belongs to him and finds herself in a bit of trouble. She meets Aang, the avatar, and they both use each other's help to get off the boat.I'm not good with descriptions, but I did want to put down that everyone is a bit older, because I didn't want to write a lemon with underage Zuko. There's also mature language in this story, so viewer discretion is advised.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Girl With The Ferret

**I have never written a story before for ATLA! But I’m so excited to post this! I hope everyone who reads this really enjoys, but before we get started I wanted to say that I am going to make them a bit older since this is going to be a Mature themed story. So, for a little warning: this story contains mature content, mature language, and sexual themes and tendencies.**

**As for everyone’s age!**

**Aang - 15**

**Katara- 17**

**Sokka -18**

**Toph-14**

**Zuko-19**

**Azula-17**

**Suki-18**

**(Our Main Character) Koami - 18, but she uses the name Ami.**

  
  


As a child, my mother would tell me stories about the avatar. The only person who would be able to master all four elements and bring peace between all of the nations. She would tell me about all the previous avatars and what they have done to bring peace in the world.

The most recent avatars were Avatar Kuruk, he lived in the Northern Water Tribe. She told me that he was a powerful and gifted bender, but was a laid back avatar. He was born during a time of peace, but unfortunately had passed away at the age of 33. She had told me about how he had gone to face a spirit named Koh, the face stealer, to get revenge after he had killed the love of his life. She told me it was unclear how he had passed away, but she heard stories that he had killed himself to challenge Koh in the spirit world.

To succeed after Kuruk, was Avatar Kyoshi. She was born in the earth Kingdom. She was a strong leader, and lived on an island that was soon named after her. She would tell me about the Kyoshi Warriors and how Avatar Kyoshi was one of the oldest humans to ever walk the earth. She had passed peacefully at 230. She was very tall and towered over many people.

The last known avatar was Avatar Roku, He was born in the fire nation. She had told me how he was friends with Fire Lord Sozin, best friends to be exact. I remember being shocked, knowing that the Avatar was there while Sozin would start the war. She quickly corrected me and told me that before Sozin could even start the war, Avatar Roku had died.

Then, there was the last avatar. An airbender, she didn’t know much about him. She told me that he had vanished a hundred years ago. She had told me about how many people believed that the avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle was broken.

I didn’t know what to think or believe, but he was our last hope for the world. The Fire Nation was nearing victory in the war, and I was afraid to know what Fire Lord Ozai had in store when Sozin’s comet would come back around. 

I was born in the fire nation, and one of my biggest secrets was that I was friends with Prince Zuko. He wasn’t as bad as he is now, when we were younger he was so sweet. He would always sneak out from the walls to play with me. That was before he had spoken out of his place in front of his father and was banished to find the avatar.

When I was fourteen, my mother had been taken away by the Fire Nation and I had ran away. I was disgusted to know that I was part of the fire nation, and so… after I ran away I never used my abilities ever again. My mother would always tell me that my abilities were a gift, but all my gift could ever cause was chaos and destruction.

So, I had changed my name from Koari to Ami, meaning friend. Of course, no one ever knew that. It’s been four years since then, and I currently found myself in a bit of trouble. “Stop her!” A Fire Nation Soldier yelled as I ran away from them.

I groaned as I ran down a random hall, I needed to find another room to hide in. There’s a slight possibility that I snuck up onto a Fire Nation Ship a week ago, after I heard two soldiers talk about how they were heading to the Southern Water Tribe. A week of nothing but sea sickness and starvation, but it was worth it to see the Southern Water Tribe. 

What I didn’t realize was that my fire ferret, Zazu, had been sneaking away from me and causing chaos in the ship. They had followed him back to where I was and led the soldiers straight to me. “Zazu, What were you even doing?” I looked over at him and gasped, realizing that was how he was able to continue to sneak food back to me, “Have you been stealing their food?! Zazu, I raised you well.” I hugged him as I continued to run.

When I looked behind me, I noticed that there was no one behind me and I quickly snuck into the nearest room. I closed the door behind me and took a breath, “Zazu, Next time… let’s just not steal their food.”

“Who are you?!” I heard a masculine voice yell at me and when I looked up, I saw a young man standing in a fighting position looking at me. He had a scar on his face, but yet he looked oddly familiar.

“Uh…” Zazu and I looked at each other as I lifted my hands in defense, “My name is Ami, You see… This is my pet, Zazu… and we overheard those soldier’s talking about going to the Southern Water Tribe soon. So, we snuck on and have been hiding out in one of the empty rooms, up until now.” 

He glared at me, “So… you’re a trespasser?” 

“Well, yeah… I guess you can say that.” I squinted at him, “You look really familiar, who are you?”

“You dare trespass on my ship and then ask who I am!” He shot fire at me and I quickly moved out of the way.

“Well, I know that you’re a soldier, and a fire bender. Your name, I do not.” I frowned, “That’s rude to bend at a non bender.”

“It’s rude to sneak onto people’s ships,” He turned back to look at me, “You should at least be respectful of the Prince of the Fire Nation.”

My eyes widened, it all coming back to me. Zuko had left with a bandage over his face, and here stood a man. Who would be Zuko’s age with a scar on his eye, “Zuko.”

“That’s Prince Zuko to you,” He scoffed, “No manners or respect.”

I held my hands back up as I felt my heart beat quicken. Old emotions flowing back into my heart, “No, no… you know me Zuko.”

“I have never met a girl named A-” I cut him off before he could finish.

“Koami, My real name is Koami! We were friends when we both lived back in the Fire Nation!” I quickly spoke, “I-I didn’t mean to be rude, I knew you looked familiar but I didn’t think it was you.”

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, “Koami?”

I nodded my head, “It’s so nice to see you, unfortunately under terrible circumstances.”

He growled as he held his hands back up, “That’s impossible, Koami died a few years ago and she was also a fire bender. You look absolutely nothing like her.” He shot more fire at me and I quickly duck and covered my head.

“You told me you loved me the day you left!” I yelled and he stopped shooting looking down at me. I looked back up at him and he crossed his arms, “I colored my hair brown to blend in after I left and if I wore fire nation clothing wherever I went I’d be captured. So, Here I am dressed like a dum.”

“That still doesn’t prove that you’re a fire-” Before he could finish his sentence I got a line of fire his way. Not the smartest idea, but I didn’t run afterwards. He glared back down at me, “You’re a traitor, a trespasser, a liar.”

I sighed as I looked at Zuko, “Why would I still be sitting here if I was lying?”

He kneeled down, “What are you even doing down here?”

Before I could tell him anything a guard walked into his room, “Sir?”

“What?!” He turned around and looked at the soldier.

“Um, you might want to check this out.” He pointed out the window and Zuko ran to look. When I looked out, I saw it. A giant beam of that that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

Zuko furrowed his brow as he stared at it, “Finally, he has returned. Take her down to the chambers, I’ll let the captain know to head towards that beam of light.”

I looked up at Zuko as the soldiers came to take me away, “So… you’re seriously going to take the last chance of hope in the world?”

He turned to look at me, “It’s my destiny.”

“What the hell does that even mean!” I yelled as they took me away. Zuko went the opposite way as I did, but I couldn’t help but smirk. If that was truly the avatar and he had returned, then there was still hope left in the world. He was our last chance of freedom.

…

I walked around in a room, “Zazu, What’re we gonna do? We need to find a way out, because there’s no way we could go to prison.”

He watched as I paced back and forth. The ship suddenly came to a halt, “I guess he’s checking to see if the Avatar is there.” I sat down besides Zazu and hugged my knees. “I don’t think I have ever told you anything about the avatar have I?”

Zazu tilted his head as he crawled onto my shoulders. I couldn’t help but laugh as I lightly touched his head, “You see Zazu… The Avatar is the master of all four elements, he brings peace between all of the Nations. You and I, we were born in the Fire Nation. A horrible nation if you ask me, there full of nothing but Chaos. We were heading towards the Southern Water Tribe, and there’s also a Northern Water Tribe. There’s also the Earth Kingdom, there’s Omashu and Ba Sing Se. We haven’t ever gone to Ba Sing Se, but even the Fire Nation hasn’t been able to break down their walls. The only person that was able to get past their walls was the Dragon of the West, General Iroh. He’s Zuko’s Uncle and Fire Lord Ozai’s Brother. There’s one more nation, the Air Nomads. The Southern Air Temple, and The Northern. No one has been any Air Benders in hundreds of years. Fire Lord Sozin wiped them to extinction.” 

Just as I finished speaking, a soldier brought in a young teenage boy. “You have company.” He threw him towards me and I quickly caught him. My eyes were wide as I stared at him. The soldier walked out of the room and locked the door.

He sighed as he looked up at me, “Hello, I’m Aang.”

“A-Ami,” I looked at the outfit he was wearing and realized that those were clothes that the Air Benders used to wear. Zazu and I looked at each other as we looked back at Aang. He turned back around and looked at the door, “Um… You don’t happen to be an air bender, right?”

He turned back around and smiled, “Yup, I am an air bender, why?”   
  


“Air benders are extinct?” I squinted my eyes as I stared at him, “You’re the avatar, aren’t you?”

He didn’t say anything to me as he looked at the door, “We need to find a way out.”

Zazu and I looked at each other confused, but I noticed a small air vent in the room. “Aang, help me open this. If we can get Zazu into the air vent he can unlock the door for us.” I walked over to it and tried to pry it open. 

“Here, let me.” He was able to knock it off with his air bending. I was amazed, the avatar was alive and in front of me. But, he was just a fifteen year old teenager. 

I grabbed Zazu, “I need you to go around to the left and open that door okay?”

“Are you sure, he’s able to understand?” Aang asked me as Zazu crawled through the door. 

I turned to the door and smiled, “You’d be surprised to know how smart Zazu truly is.” Just on cue, the door was unlocked and Zazu even managed to open it. “Come on, Let’s go.” I walked over to the door and saw that there was one guard but he was at the opposite end of the hall. 

I grabbed Zazu as Aang and I ran towards him. Aang blew some air towards him and the guard hit the wall, falling unconscious. “Do you know the way off this ship?” I looked up at him and Aang nodded.

“I remember! Why were you on this ship?” Aang turned back around and looked at me.

I scratched my cheek, “I was just trespassing, and then Prince Zuko caught me.” Sparing the moments before I was put in there. We had to knock down some soldier’s before we found Zuko’s room. He was in there, unfortunately, but so was my sword.

Aang walked in first and grabbed his staff, but Zuko turned around and started to fire bends at him. I jumped in next and grabbed my sword, placing it towards his throat. “You fire bend again, and you die.” I whispered into his ear. 

He turned to look at me, “So, you are a traitor. Koami would never do this.”

“I told you, my name is Ami.” Aang and I looked at each other and I nodded. I moved away from Zuko and Aang air bends at him. I watched as Zuko flew into the wall and fell unconscious. As Aang left, I turned to look at Zuko. I frowned as I walked over and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry, Zuko.” 

I followed after Aang as we made it to the top of the boat, where it seemed some of Aang’s friends were already there waiting for him. “Katara! Appa!” He smiled as he saw the both of them. 

Katara smiled as she saw him and ran towards him, “I’m so glad, you’re okay!” She hugged him.

There was another man on the ship who was still attacking the soldiers, “Aang, a little help here.” He groaned as they kept coming towards him. 

Aang used his bending to get all the soldier’s away from the water tribe man and just before we thought we were safe Zuko showed up. He looked at me and then at Aang. He used his firebending at Aang, who used his airbending in return. Katara grabbed me and we ran over to the giant bison, “No way.”

We climbed on top of it as Aang knocked Zuko over to edge, “Aang, come on!” She yelled out for him and he quickly got on. 

“Yip-yip!” He yelled and the bison started to fly away from the ship. I looked back at Zuko as he watched us fly away. It’s been six years since I last saw him, and he looked exactly the same. 

When I looked back around, I noticed everyone was staring at me. “Uh… Hello.” Dammit, Why am I so awkward.

“Hello, my name is Katara and this is my brother, Sokka.” The beautiful water tribe girl smiled as she pointed to her brother.

Sokka scooted over to me and tried to show off the slight muscle he had, “Sokka of the water tribe, strongest warrior in my village.” He smirked.

I raised my eyebrow as I looked back at Katara, “Is he usually like this?”

She laughed, “He is.”

“My name is Ami, and this is Zazu.” I lightly pet Zazu’s head, “It’s nice to meet everyone.”

“Why were you on that ship, Ami?” Katara raised her eyebrow and I laughed.

“Well, you see.. I am a traveler, and I have been making my way around the world. I wanted to check out the southern water tribe so I snuck on that Fire Nation boat, but unfortunately… I just wound up getting caught.” I sighed, remembering when I was being chased by the soldiers on the ship, “What about you guys?”

“We were trying to save Aang,” Katara turned to look at him and smiled, “So… Why didn’t you tell us you were the avatar?”

I knew it! I turned to look at Aang who hugged his knees, “Because I never wanted to be.”

“We’ve been waiting for you to return, Aang.” I looked at him and smiled.

“The world’s been waiting for you to return to put an end to this war.” Katara placed her hand on his shoulder.

Aang just looked upset, “And how am I gonna do that?”

“You need to master all four of the elements, right?” Sokka said as he yawned.

“That’s what the monks told me,” He looked over at Sokka and then back at Katara.

“Well, we could go to the Northern Water Tribe and find a master.”

Aang’s attitude suddenly did a 360, “We could learn water bending together!”

Sokka turned to me, “So… I noticed that you have a sword, I’m assuming you’re a non bender as well?”

I couldn’t help but tense up as I looked at Sokka, “I uh…” I knew they were going to find out eventually, “Okay, I’ll tell everyone the truth, okay?”

Katara raised her eyebrow and nodded, “What is it?”

“I almost never use my bending, so we can’t tell absolutely anyone if I’m going to stay. I am a fire bender, but wait wait wait, before everyone gets too skeptical, I use my sword so I don’t have to firebend!” 

They were all surprised, “You’re a firebender?” Sokka shot up, becoming skeptical.

“Yeah, but I ran away from the fire nation four years ago, and have been on my own with Zazu, of course.” I smiled at them, “I’m ashamed to know that it’s my nation that started the war and is nearing victory, so… I want to help you guys and the avatar put a stop to it.”

Katara nodded her head and smiled, “She seems genuine to her word, I think we could trust her.”

  
“Are you fucking stupid, woman!” Sokka turned to look at his sister, “Do you see the fire gleaming in her eyes! She’s gonna kill us!” 

“I’m not going to kill you,” I pouted and turned to look at Aang, “Please, allow me to help fight with you guys.”

“I don’t care, but everyone we got some serious business to attend to before we master water bending.” Aang turned around and looked at us. He started to point around and explain all the stuff we were going to do. I couldn’t help but smile, wondering what my mother would think if she were here to see the avatar alive. 


End file.
